helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfume Night
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info All guests of Perfume Night must wear perfume to attend this ball. Please use the perfume gifted to you by Gedanh to attend. Objective Talk to Duke Olineaux at the Perfume Night. Rewards EXP +8 700 Diamond +50 Cake Dance Shoes x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Duke Olineaux to Eliza entitled "To Mrs. Eliza" that reads: :Mrs. Eliza, I've seen Lady Ellenstein at balls a lot lately, Christie said that the graceful bearing of her is a vivid reminder of your charm in the past. Speaking of you back then, I can't help but think of our old friends...Well... Please forgive me. There's no need to talk about the past, right? I guess both you and that person would agree. Then, wish you healthy. - Zoe Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, have you heard about perfume? Magda: !!(Did mom see the perfume gifted by Gedanh?) Eliza: I heard ladies in Finsel are addicted to an item called perfume. This ball invitation actually requires all attendees to wear some perfums to enter. I heard such a small bottle of perfume takes an arcane master half a month to make. The demand for perfume in Finse way exceeds the supply... Magda: Perfume? I... I have one! Eliza: ...My child, where did you get it? Magda: Last time when you were out, our fabric supplier came by... He said it was a small gift for his regular customers. Eliza: Really? Magda: You often mention that businessmen have ways to get the good stuff that we can't get. Eliza: Right... This is a big favor. Please let me know if similar things happen again. Understand? Magda: Yes, mom. Eliza: Okay. Get yourself ready. The ball will start soon. Story Chat 2 Magda: Hmm? Is that... Zoe: Howdy, Lady Ellenstein...... Magda: Duke Olineaux! Zoe: You seem shocked by my presence. Never expected an old man as me would come to a young people's party? Magda: Err... Not at all... Zoe: Your face is giving me a different answer. Magda: ... Zoe: ...Young lady, you are wearing a nice perfume. Where did you get it? Magda: Ah... Err... From a fabric trader... Emm... From... Zoe: Oh? It smells like the Kangila people's stuff to me. Magda: !!! Zoe: Hmm... Maybe not. I must be wrong. Please forgive this aged man. Magda: Of course not... Zoe: Ha-hah... Beautiful ladies love to tell ugly lies. Do you agree? Magda: ... Zoe: Have a pleasant night! (Left) Magda: (Oh my goddess! I must have been read through again! Waaah...... I want to go home...) Story Chat 3 Magda: (Sigh...) Eliza: Magda, what's wrong? You don't seem happy. Magda: Nothing... Mom, I'm just tired. Eliza: Get some rest. Don't forget to take care of your skin before your sleep. Magda: I won't. Don't worry, mom. Eliza: That's good. (Left) Magda: The duke is so impressive... However... I feel bad about lying about Gedanh... Why... Why didn't I tell the truth? I lied to mom because she hates the Kangila people. Why did I lie to Duke Olineaux? ...Because of my vanity. ...I did this... What's the difference between those ladies and me? Ah! I won't tell lies again! I feel awful! Gedanh probably will never find out... But... I should help him if I can. There's going to be something I can help him with. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1